2012-07-21 Welcome to the Family
He's much easier to spot these days. For weeks now, Superman and Superboy have been chasing each other's tails. For the elder something always gets in the way. The terror of the attacks has been one thing, setting up this Justice League of America has been another. But the nice thing about it is that people know how to reach him now, especially family. The guards outside the Hall of Justice are instructed to not allow citizens into the Hall without required authorization. In this case, however, things are a bit different. When Superboy arrives, the guards look at him in shock. Immediately, Lieutenant Mitchell is called, who then informs General Ross to get clearance. Soon a pair of troops bring Superboy post haste throughout the facility. “This is really cool,” Superboy says to the security personnel as they escort him wherever it is they are escorting him, “Does Superman live here?” He cranes his neck to look around as they go, trying his best to see everything that he can see without slowing his pace. Superman smiles and nods at Superboy, "Gentlemen, we'll take it from here. Thank you very much for bringing him in." Mitchell nods and motions his head towards the door and the guards join him in leaving. The staff people also take off, leaving the pair of Kryptonian's alone in the room. "Supergirl has told me about you. I'm glad we finally met. I...I don't know what to call you..." He tilts his head and seems genuinely thrilled. For someone who has been so alone his entire life, this last month has brought three persons into his life who can at least identify with him. Well, four if you count Krypto. "ARF ARF!" A white dog bounds from under a couch and leaps up towards Superboy and then bows down on his paws, looking to play. “Hey!” Superboy crouches down to pet Krypto, roughing up the sides of his head in the way that people instinctively play with dogs, “What’s your name, huh?” To Superman, he looks up and looks a little embarrassed, “Well, I don’t really have a name. A real one, that is. They just called me Experiment 13 at Cadmus. But I got told I needed a name, so I’ve been calling myself Conner if that helps at all?” "His name is Krypto," Superman says also bending down to pet his back. "It's..." he looks around. "Superboy, I have some news...something that is very difficult for me to say and that will be even more difficult for you to hear Connor." Conner stops petting Krypto, looking suddenly quite concerned and turning his full attention to Superman, “What is it? I know I didn’t ask your permission to be Superboy but I figured you wouldn’t mind since we’re kind of the same ... “ Superman shakes his head, "No, Conner, that's fine. I'm honored to be honest. It's..." He pauses, purses his lips and considers, "What I tell you now, I need to be kept a secret. Your heritage...your true heritage is from a planet named Krypton. Half of you is not of this world, which I believe Kara may have shared with you. Our planet...was destroyed." “She told me about not being human,” Conner answers with a nod of his head, “And Cadmus already figured as much. But she didn’t say anything about another planet or it being ... destroyed.” It is a lot to take in, it seems, and he just blinks a few times. “How was it destroyed? How did you all get here?” "I was sent here by my father in a ship more than 25 years ago. Supergirl's ship was off course, but it followed me here." Superman says with some regret, "My father sent me here because he believed that I could fit in...and that I could inspire this planet to be something greater. I have the same belief for you, Conner. Our gifts...are more powerful than many people can possibly imagine. We're compelled, compelled to use them for good. To make this world something greater than how we found it." “That’s what I want to do,” Conner says, standing up now and more than a little excited judging by his tone, “When I first broke out, that’s all I wanted to do. Help people.” "Listen," Superman says with a soft smile, giving Krypto a hard pat on the butt and standing up. "There's more for you to learn. I'd like to take you to my ...my fortress...There are many things there, things that can teach you about your heritage. Things that can teach you about who you truly are." “Fortress?” Conner says, quirking an eyebrow but nevertheless nodding his head. There’s a lot to learn, but he’s taking it in stride, “Okay.” "It's going to be a lot to take in at first, but you'll be okay. Where are you staying these days?" Superman asks while putting an arm on the younger man's shoulder. “With Cass-,” Conner begins, before catching himself and deciding to use her ‘hero name’ instead, “Wonder Girl. She let me live there since I didn’t really have anywhere else to stay.” At the news of where he’s from being a lot to take on, he just gives a stalwart nod, “I’m ready.” "Good," Superman says with a nod. "You're welcome to stay at a bunk here if you like. On the other side of the bay we're constructing a tower for younger superheroes called the Titans. You should think about joining up. We could use someone like you. You'd be welcome to stay there too." "You think so?” asks Superboy, “I mean, that sounds good.” He nods his head, taking another look around the room, “I’ll have to move my things from her apartment. But I don’t really have that much so its okay.” Superman nods, "You must do what you think is best, Conner. Really, it's up to you. I just want to make sure you've got some options out there. You can come and see me anytime. Here's as good a place as any. Next time we meet, we'll head north and I'll show you my place." “That’ll be great,” Superboy says with a smile, nodding his head, “And your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell anybody.” “Oh, don’t let me keep you,” Conner gestures to the side and steps away, “I’m glad I finally got to meet you. I can’t wait to find out more about who I am.” "Good," Superman says and gives the boy an unexpected hug. "We'll talk again soon. There's also a cafeteria downstairs with an on call chef. I can send word down and have them prepare whatever you might be hungry for." “Great!” the idea of an on call chef apparently appeals greatly to Conner. That said, he moves towards the door to head down and explore that cafeteria, “I’ll see you later, Superman!” Category:Logs Category:RPLogs